The Wedding (Season 8)
The Wedding was the 23rd episode of Season 8 of Roseanne, also the 195th overall series episode. It was written by Michael B. Kaplan and Lawrence Broch, and was directed by Gail Mancuso. It originally aired on ABC-TV on May 7, 1996. Summary The whole Conner family prepare for Darlene's and David's wedding. Plot In-Depth It's the morning of Darlene and David's wedding day; the bachelor and bachelorette parties have happened last night, in the living room and Mark's trailer respectively. Dan arrives home with the tuxedos, feeling unwell; he is at least participating to some degree, but he has been avoiding Darlene for six weeks since she announced her pregnancy and engagement. Nana Mary is discovered amongst Darlene and Becky's friends, all of whom are drunk and passed out from the night before. Despite her anger at Dan for continuing to treat his daughter poorly, Roseanne goes up to join the other women in trying on their outfits. Darlene is wearing the gown that Bev and Nana Mary wore at their weddings, although the two continue to bicker over whom it fit better. Jackie tries yet again to persuade Roseanne to let Andy be the ringbearer; given his practice attempts Roseanne is convinced he will eat the rings, but Darlene allows it. David later expresses his regret to Mark that his parents are not coming; despite his deep affection for the Conners, he points out that their parents gave them life, albeit their father slightly more than the other. Mark angrily replies that it is an insult to the Conner's care and David's dignity for them to even consider the Healys coming; he recalls how they threw him out at age 16 and physically and verbally abused David for years. He then ties David's bow tie, claiming it was the only worthwhile thing he ever learned from their father. David reluctantly agrees to forget about them and thanks his brother. The wedding takes place in a forest setting, which Bev (unsurprisingly) refers to as hippy and unfitting. Surprisingly, Leon and his husband Scott attend, although he claims it is only so that he can see Roseanne cry. Nana Mary and Nancy quickly engage in lively conversation. Meanwhile, Roseanne has a final conversation with Darlene. They discuss the benefits and moments of doubt that will come out of her marriage and eventual motherhood; Roseanne once again expresses her admiration of Darlene's resolve and determination, but reminds her once again of the great challenges she will face. Darlene thanks her mother for her support- now, and throughout her tumultuous last five years with David. As Roseanne assures her she can continue to come to her for support if she needs it, Darlene expresses her irritation with Dan's avoidance of her; Roseanne quickly reassures her he will come around soon enough, and they head for the site. Andy has become scared, but Jacky is determined to let him have a role, and she rushes him up the aisle with the rings. As Darlene takes her place on Dan's arm, she is overcome by a wave of pregnancy-related nausea and dashes for the trees. Dan goes after her, noticeably pale and short of breath. He shows her the key to a safety deposit box that he had kept for her, containing bonds and a coin collection from his grandmother; he had saved it for her for years, in case she needed it to go after great opportunities. Darlene reassures him that she and David are young and have plenty of time, but Dan (reflecting on his own early marriage to Roseanne and their subsequent blue-collar lifestyle) argues that people always think they have enough time to do everything they want; they never do, because things happen. He then apologizes for his behavior over the last few weeks, telling Darlene she looks beautiful. Reconciled, they walk to the alter; Darlene exchanges her vows with David, who also refers to the Conners as his parents, and they kiss. Later, Dan and Roseanne are at the wedding site reminiscing. Dan suddenly interrupts Roseanne, saying he is seriously unwell; he collapses as Roseanne rushes to call an ambulance. Cast Starring *Roseanne as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner (credit only) *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner Also Starring *Johnny Galecki as David Healy *Estelle Parsons as Beverly Harris *Glenn Quinn as Mark Healy *Sarah Chalke as Becky Conner Guests *Martin Mull as Leon Carp *Sandra Bernhard as Nancy Bartlett *Fred Willard as Scott *Shelley Winters as Nana Mary *Garrett & Kent Hazen as Andy Harris *Kymberly Newberry as Minister *Cole Roberts as Jerry Conner (uncredited) *Lynnanne Zager as 911 Operator (voice, uncredited) Trivia * This is the final of four episodes this season to feature Sarah Chalke as Becky Conner. She returned full-time for Season 9. * This is the second episode to be titled "The Wedding", the other "The Wedding" is from Season 3. Category:Season 8 Episodes